First Snow Fall
by yellowlightning
Summary: It's the first snow fall of winter and the Teen Titans have a little winter fun. Ch 7 up! Thank you goes all to all my readers-I hope you like it!
1. breakfast

Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own Teen Titans and I never will. That's almost sad.  
  
A/N: Thanks goes out to all my reviewers!! Thanks for all the encouraging comments and so this fan-fiction goes out to all of you!!  
  
First Snow Fall  
  
Raven awoke from her sleep feeling unusually cold. Getting out of bed, Raven pushed the dark curtains slightly to the side to look outside. She gazed in slight amazement as she watched snow fall from the sky. A small smile appeared on her face before she let go of the curtain allowing it to fall back into place. The tinge of joy faded away as she washed up and changed into warmer attire. Stepping out of her bedroom, Raven could hear the rest of the team talking. She followed their voices and wasn't surprised to find them in the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Raven, I am glad you awaken from your slumber," Starfire cheerfully greeted from the counter. Cyborg and Beastboy were too busy arguing about what the perfect breakfast consisted of to even acknowledge her presence. Her eyes left the two teammates and fell upon Robin who sat at the table, drinking some hot chocolate.  
  
"You should eat some breakfast," Robin replied as he glanced at her, Raven's turned her attention to him. "Don't worry, I cooked this morning." He smirked as Raven looked to the counter where eggs, bacon, French toast, and tofu were neatly placed on plates. She nodded her head and helped herself to some food and eventually joined Robin on the table. "Did you sleep well?" Robin questioned after a few seconds of silence had passed between the two.  
  
"I suppose," she simply answered as she took a bite out of the French toast. Her eyes focused on her food, but she managed to catch a glimpse of Robin who looked rather disappointed at her failure in keeping up a conversation. "And you?" Raven asked, after swallowing her food.  
  
"I slept well," replied Robin with a smile, a bit satisfied that she had ask even though her eyes were still lowered. He stared at his hot chocolate searching his mind for something else to say.  
  
"Raven, would you care for some hot chocolate? I had just made a new batch," Starfire offered with a big smile on her face, as she held a mug full of hot coco.  
  
"Uh-," Raven hesitated, knowing very well how much a bad idea it was to take up Starfire's offer. She watched as Starfire's face slowly turned to discouragement. "Sure." Raven said with a quiet sigh.  
  
"Wonderful!" cheered Starfire as she placed the mug in front of Raven.  
  
Raven gave Starfire a weak smile hoping the cheerful teammate would leave in satisfaction, but instead she remained watching her. Realizing Starfire wasn't going to leave her until she tried her hot chocolate, Raven picked up the mug and sipped it. Her eyes shot open at the taste and out of reflex she spit it back into the mug. Raven looked up to see Starfire frown. "It's hot," she quickly explained.  
  
"Oh, I must apologize for serving you a too hot beverage to drink. My apologies my dear friend, Raven," Starfire quickly said.  
  
"No, it's okay Star. I should have blown it first. I will drink it once it cools, thank you," Raven said as Starfire nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Robin would you care for some more hot chocolate as well?" offered Starfire as she turned to him.  
  
"No thank you Starfire. I'm alright," smiled Robin showing her a half filled cup. Starfire smiled back before walking back to offer Cyborg and Beastboy some. He returned his attention back to Raven who resumed eating. "That was nice of you." Raven glanced up at Robin. "You know what you did for Star."  
  
Looking back down at her plate, Raven answered, "Yeah, well. You have to give her credit for all the effort she puts in. Besides you would have done the same."  
  
"You sure about that?" joked Robin as he held up his now empty mug. Carefully watching her, Robin managed to see a small smile appear on Raven's face before she took another bite of her French toast. Robin smiled, although majority of the time Raven appeared to be rather cold- hearted and anti-social she always managed to do or say something that showed she cared despite her attitude towards them.  
  
"Dude! It's snowing!" announced Beastboy as he looked out the window.  
  
"Only now you've realized it?" Cyborg pointed out as Beastboy ignored his comment.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? You know what they say, it's the perfect time to play outside when it's the first snow fall of the season!" Beastboy exclaimed as he rushed out of the kitchen to change.  
  
"Come on Starfire before the snow gets dirty," Cyborg said, gaining Starfire's attention.  
  
Starfire squealed in excitement as she left the window. "Robin. Raven. I will see you both outside?" questioned Starfire as she stopped at the doorway of the kitchen. Robin nodded his head and Starfire left to change.  
  
"Will you be joining us outside?" asked Robin as he rose from his chair, to place his dishes in the sink. Raven stared at her plate as she poked her eggs with her fork not sure what to say. "Raven?" Raven looked up to see Robin looking at her. "It would be nice to see you outside more often rather than being cooped up in your room all day." He gave her a small smile before heading to his bedroom.  
  
"I'll consider it," Raven spoke up right before Robin stepped out of the kitchen.  
  
"That's all I ask," smiled Robin as he glanced back at her. She lifted the mug and drank from it. Robin stared at her nearly feeling disgusted.  
  
Raven looked up from her mug and nearly choked when she saw Robin's expression. "It isn't that bad," commented Raven as she placed the mug back down on the table, holding back from laughing at Robin, he look ready to puke. "It just needed a lot more coco powder to drown out the rest of the ingredients Star put in here."  
  
"You're really something else Raven," smiled Robin before he left.  
  
Surprised to hear what he just said, Raven looked up to see Robin gone. 'Exactly what did he mean by that?' thought Raven as she stood up from the chair. She walked to the sink and placed them inside. Trying to forget about what Robin had just said. Gazing outside the window, Robin watched the snow continue to fall as she washed her dishes. A small smile appeared on her face as an image of her teammates playing in the snow flashed in her mind. 'Maybe joining them outside wouldn't be such a bad idea,' thought Raven as she placed her plate on the side.  
  
+ + +  
  
TBC!! 


	2. snowball fight

Disclaimer: Once again, I'll like to say I don't own the Teen Titans.  
  
A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Sorry, it took me a while to update I've been busy. Well, to the reviewers who left suggestions [MasterZiro and B.RabbitsGurl] I'm sorry I didn't put in your suggestions in this chapter, I was already half way done by the time I got your reviews. But I will try to add them in my next chapter. So other reviewers if you have any suggestions, I'm willingly to add it in as long as it doesn't throw of my storyline. Oh, and since so many of you had asked this is a Robin and Raven fan-fiction so suggesting for Robin/Starfire and Beastboy/Raven to be together is a suggestion I won't do. Sorry. Well, I hope you like this chapter! Thanks again for reading!!  
  
First Snow Fall  
  
Raven pulled the hood of her winter cloak over her head before stepping outside. The snow was falling a lot faster now and it still left her breathless. She continued to walk forward, heading for a nearby tree to stand beside. She watched as her teammates throw snowballs at one another as they ran around in circles. As if he felt her presence, Robin looked up making eye contact with her. He flashed her a smile and jogged up towards her, meeting her at the tree.  
  
"Hey, I'm glad you decided to join us," Robin greeted as Raven leaned against the trunk of the tree.  
  
"It's a beautiful day," commented Raven as she looked towards the sky and then at Robin.  
  
Before Robin could say another word, a snowball hit the back of his head. Quickly turning around he saw Cyborg and Beastboy blaming the other while Starfire was off to the side building a snowman. "I'm going to get both of you for that!" warned Robin as he ran his gloved hands through his hair ridding it of snow.  
  
"You have to catch us first-," yelled Beastboy his voice trailing as he glanced at Cyborg.  
  
"LOVER BOY!" they both screamed before taking off in a dash.  
  
Robin was about to make a dash after them, but stopped when he remembered they interrupted his conversation with Raven. "You don't mind do you?" he asked her.  
  
"Not at all," Raven answered.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" questioned Robin realizing her head was lowered before she answered.  
  
Raven looked up from the ground a bit taken back at his observation and concern. "I'm fine," she answered feeling lost in his eyes. She really was okay, her reason for staring at the ground was the comment Cyborg and Beastboy had made; she felt her cheeks grow warm and didn't want Robin to see.  
  
"Okay," replied Robin as he searched her eyes, realizing she probably was telling the truth. "I'll be back. We'll go do-something. Till than you can make some snow angels."  
  
"Snow angels?" repeated Raven as she lifted an eyebrow at him.  
  
Robin laughed, "Or not." He left after that, chasing after Cyborg and Beastboy who already made a good distance away from him.  
  
'Snow angels?' Raven repeated in her mind as she leaned back against the tree. 'Was he serious?'  
  
Her eyes left the white ground and up to the sky. She eventually drew her attention towards Starfire who was admiring the snowman she had just built. Filled with excitement and accomplishment Starfire did her best to gain the guys' attention. The boys, however, were too busy throwing snowballs at one another to notice. Starfire frowned in disappointment as she looked back at her creation. 'It's nice, Star. Good job,' Raven mentally commented. Starfire quickly looked up and gave Raven a big smile.  
  
"Thank you Raven!" she yelled causing a small smile to appear on Raven's face. "I shall make one for you!" With those words Starfire began rolling a big snowball.  
  
Raven let out a short laugh. Closing her eyes, Raven rested most of her weight against the tree. She lifted her face to the sky, letting a few snowflakes fall on her face. Just when she was about to call it relaxing she felt a snowball hit the side of her hood. Raven's eyes shot open as she turned to her right to see who hit her.  
  
"He did it!" yelled Cyborg and Beastboy as they pointed at Robin who was a foot in front of them.  
  
"What?! No way! They did it!" Robin shouted in defense.  
  
"I don't care who did it. You're all going to get it now!" warned Raven as she stepped towards them. She wasn't all that mad, but seeking revenge seemed rather interesting at the moment. Using her telekinetic powers, a number of snowballs flew up and floated around her. She had a smirk on the face causing the guys to feel a bit nervous.  
  
"Not good," muttered Robin as he stepped back.  
  
"Not fair! Not fair!" Beastboy cried as he watched Raven get closer to them.  
  
"Like she cares. Run!" yelled Cyborg as turned around to retreat.  
  
With those words Raven sent the snowballs flying at them. Using her powers she continued to fly snowballs at all three guys as they did their best to run away. They ran for quite a while before Beastboy tripped. She smirked in satisfaction as she watched Beastboy lose his balance, bumping against Cyborg, causing a chain reaction. The two fell flat face into the snow. Causing the tree branches above them to shake, Raven ended her revenge with them once a pile of snow covered the two super heroes. 'Two down, one more to go,' thought Raven as she summoned more snowballs from the ground.  
  
'Oh great,' thought Robin as he passed the pile of snow. He glanced over his shoulder almost tripping from what he saw. 'That is a lot of snowballs. Come on Robin think of something-quick!' Stopping for just a second Robin flashed Raven a smile, "Oh come on Raven. We all know you can get me good without your powers. The question is are you good enough without them?"  
  
Raven's eyes shot open and all of the snow fell back down to the ground. "Oh I'm good enough and just for that you're going to really get it!" warned Raven as she glared at him.  
  
"That's if you can catch me!" laughed Robin as he started in a quick dash.  
  
Raven quickly followed, determined to catch Robin. With a smirk Raven bent down as she ran, scooping a hand full of snow. Taking aim she flung the snowball.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Robin after he felt a snowball hit the back of his head. He looked over his shoulder to see Raven scoop up a bunch of snow with her right hand, she flashed him evil smile and threw it at him. Quickly ducking Robin just managed to dodge the snowball. Realizing she was closing distance, Robin picked up speed. 'When did Raven get so fast?' thought Robin as he continue to run faster. He felt another snowball hit his shoulder. "Not fast enough Raven," he teased, as he glanced back.  
  
"Rrrr," Raven muttered under her breath in frustration. Mentally and physically pushing herself, Raven picked up speed.  
  
'You got to be kidding me' Robin thought, seeing her from the corner of his eyes. Before he could say or do anything, Raven tackled him from behind causing the two to fall to the ground rolling. Robin let out a breath of air as he finally stopped. He opened his eyes to see Raven on top of him. Her hands pinned down his arms, putting all her weight to her hands and knees.  
  
"Not fast enough or good enough?" Raven said with a small smile on her face. She had to admit this wasn't a part of her plan and the position she was in made her feel a bit uncomfortable, but she couldn't let that show.  
  
Robin fell speechless, her hood was on the verge of falling back exposing her facial features just enough for him to see. Her purple eyes flashed with joy as she smiled down at him. 'God she looks beautiful,' thought Robin as he stared at her and could have sworn she had just blushed. Her grip loosened and her weight lightened, out of reaction Robin turned the tables and pinned Raven down.  
  
'He called me beautiful,' thought Raven as she fell back onto the snow.  
  
To Be Continued!!  
  
Heh, sorry for the cliffhanger, but you can wait. Can't you? 


	3. feelings

Disclaimer: Like I said before I don't own the Teen Titans.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I was faced with finals, a busy schedule, and a writer's block. I promise the next chapters will be uploaded a lot quicker. Thanks for all the reviews and for waiting! B.RabbitsGurl I managed to put your request in this chapter, so I hope you like it! Aenigma Anima I have yet to put your first suggestion in and don't worry about your second one because I originally had it in my storyline. Well enjoy!  
  
First Snow Fall  
  
Raven froze; she was too much into shock to react. She didn't intentionally mean to read his mind she just some how heard him. She normally didn't have to watch herself around him because of the walls he built around his mind. But for the first time he let his guard down and she heard him.  
  
"Raven!" yelled Starfire, breaking her train of thought. She looked to the side to see the cheerful girl waving. "I am finished! Come and look."  
  
Raven looked back up to see Robin pull his gaze away from Starfire to look at her. "Um, Robin? Can you-" Raven nervously replied, not sure how to tell him to get off of her.  
  
"Oh-yah," Robin quickly responded as he stood up, realizing just how uncomfortable the situation became. "Sorry." He scratched the back of his head as he held out his hand. Hesitating for a second, Raven placed her hand in his. Not expecting her to be that light, Robin quickly pulled her up causing her to land on her feet closer than expected. He felt his cheeks grow warm as Raven just stared at him a bit caught off guard.  
  
"Raven!" Starfire called once again.  
  
"Thanks" Raven quickly muttered as she walked away.  
  
Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Raven slowed her pace towards Starfire. A big part of her was thankful that Starfire had interrupted when she did, while a little part wondered what would have happened if she hadn't. Deciding to drop the subject, Raven focused her attention to Starfire who stood beside two snowmen.  
  
"Nice job, Star" Raven commented, finally reaching her friend.  
  
Starfire beamed, "This is the one I had created just for you." Starfire pointed to the snowman wrapped with a dark color scarf and a matching hat.  
  
'How appropriate,' thought Raven as she stared at it. "Thanks Star. It's great." She gave her friend a small smile.  
  
"You really like it?" Starfire questioned as she gave Raven a big smile.  
  
'Why am I not surprised?' Raven said to herself as she simply nodded her head.  
  
"Hey girls" smiled Beastboy as he appeared between the two.  
  
"Hey Beastboy. Good to see you managed to get out of the pile of snow," teased Raven with a serious tone. She gave him a small smile as Beastboy opened his mouth to comment back but was interrupted by Starfire.  
  
"Hello Beastboy. Did you see the man-er, I mean girl of snow I had built just for Raven?" replied Starfire with a smile on her face as she gestured towards her masterpiece.  
  
"Yah it looks great. Let me guess you tried to build a Raven look alike?" commented Beastboy as he noticed the similarities.  
  
"Oh, you can tell!" squealed Starfire in delight.  
  
"Yah but I prefer the real deal," Beastboy replied as he winked at Raven making her slightly smile. "Hey Raven do you know what time it is?"  
  
"No," Raven replied a bit confused.  
  
"Well I do. It's payback time!" smiled Beastboy as he turned into a green and white husky dog. With a bark, Beastboy jumped on Raven causing her to fall back onto the snow.  
  
Before Raven could yell at Beastboy for his actions she felt him lick her face. She couldn't help but laugh as the green husky dog continued to lick her.  
  
+ + +  
  
Robin watched as Raven quickly walked away from him. He didn't blame her for just walking away all of a sudden; the situation they were in was-- different. Robin paused for a second wondering if 'different' was the right word to use.  
  
"Hey Robin," Cyborg said, interrupting Robin's thoughts.  
  
"Hey Cyborg" Robin replied as his tall friend appeared beside him. "You survived!"  
  
"Very funny," Cyborg flatly commented as he looked at Robin. "If it wasn't for Beastboy being so clumsy Raven would have never got me." He crossed his arms, proudly boasting.  
  
"You're joking, right? We are talking about Raven here" smirked Robin as Cyborg stopped smiling. "Dude, just admit it, she's good."  
  
"The only thing I'll admit is how she got you GOOD!" laughed Cyborg as he slapped his friend on the back.  
  
"Oh, you must have missed part two because I turned things around," Robin pointed out, as the scene played in his mind.  
  
"The only thing I saw during part two was chemistry," smiled Cyborg as he looked at Robin. Robin's mind froze as he heard the word 'chemistry'. Was that the word he was looking for? "So tell me. You like her?"  
  
"Who Raven?" Robin replied as he looked up to see Raven slightly smiling at Starfire, he than glanced up to look at Cyborg.  
  
"No, Jinx. Yes Raven," Cyborg said with sarcasm. 'Can he be any more obvious?' thought Cyborg as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"No. Cyborg, we're just friends. For a genius I don't know where you got the idea," Robin had calmly answered, as he looked Cyborg in the eye.  
  
"Whatever you say," shrugged Cyborg as he patted his friend on the shoulder giving Robin a small smile.  
  
"I'm serious!" argued Robin.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" smiled Cyborg as he held up his hands before walking away. "I'll catch you later, I'm gonna get the sleds."  
  
With that Robin watched Cyborg jog off. 'I don't like Raven' Robin told himself as his gaze turned to Raven who was now on the ground getting licked by a green husky. He watched as she laughed, hearing her voice fill the air, and a slight pain inside of him shot through his body. 'Okay, if I don't like her so much than why am I all of a sudden a bit jealous that Beastboy is making her laugh?' A frown appeared on Robin's face as he realized he never got Raven to laugh like that before. 'Maybe I do like her.'  
  
+ + +  
  
TBC!!  
  
I am SO sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer and I won't take so long to upload it either! 


	4. sledding

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own the Teen Titans  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't expect people to review so quickly so by high demands I updated as soon as I could! Hope you all had the happiest of holidays! The next chapter is currently a blur almost a blank, but hopefully I'll come up with something soon. Suggestions are welcomed, but don't worry I won't take forever to up date! If anything I'll probably end it because I already have the ending in mind, although doing so makes me feel like it's incomplete. Hm, input? Well, hope you like the chapter!  
  
The First Snow Fall  
  
Raven let out another laugh as she tried her best to block her face from Beastboy. "Beastboy, stop it" she managed to say. Turning her face to the side, Raven felt the green husky's tongue lick her cheek. Her eyes opened to see Robin talking to Starfire. His gaze soon turned away from the redheaded girl and onto her. Their eyes locked for a few seconds as he looked down at her with an expression that puzzled her. She never saw him look at her that way. 'What is he thinking?' thought Raven, but her thoughts were soon interrupted by Beastboy's tongue. "Beastboy stop" Raven repeated as she felt another lick on her neck this time. Taking the hint that he wasn't going to stop any time soon, softly chanting Raven lifted Beastboy with her powers.  
  
"Hey!" Beastboy cried out as he turned back. He floated about five feet above the ground. He glanced down at Raven to see her standing up to brush off the snow on her clothes. "Uh-Raven. You could-you know-let me down!"  
  
Raven smirked as she looked up at Beastboy, "I told you to stop."  
  
"Heh, well you know me. Full of games," Beastboy nervously laughed, feeling really uncomfortable about being air bound. "Come on Raven. Please!"  
  
"Very well," Raven said as she turned around and with a wave of her hand Beastboy fell.  
  
"Ah!" yelled Beastboy as he fell from the sky and onto the snow.  
  
+ + +  
  
"And this is the snowma--snowgirl I made just for Raven," Starfire replied as she pointed to her creations. "Robin?" She looked over to the dark haired boy to see him staring at their two friends.  
  
"Hm?" Robin answered as he pulled his gaze away from Raven and Beastboy, the feeling still lingering inside of him. He glanced over to Starfire who had a slight confuse look on her face. "They look great. Are you planning to make one for the rest of us?" Giving her a smile.  
  
"Oh, that is an idea! I shall start now," grinned Starfire as she quickly gathered more snow. "Raven, I see you and Beastboy are done playing." Starfire paused from rolling up snow to look at Raven who had just appeared before the two.  
  
Robin glanced beside him, a bit surprised to see Raven standing next to him. The purple hair girl looked once again calm a bit flushed from all the laughing, but nonetheless collected.  
  
"If that is what you wish to call it," Raven replied, her gaze leaving Starfire to look at Robin. He was already looking at her when her eyes fell on him. Once again he held an expression that she couldn't read. His gaze made her feel rather uncomfortable and she lowered her head to avoid his eyes.  
  
"That hurt you know, Raven," Beastboy commented as he walked between Robin and Raven, to look at the hooded girl. His words broke through her thoughts.  
  
"Your problem, not mine," she answered as she turned away from the green boy. She knew Beastboy was only messing with her; his fall had caused him no major harm.  
  
"Your problem, not mine," mocked Beastboy as he stuck tongue at her back.  
  
Before Raven could respond, Cyborg's voice interrupted. "Hey guys!!" yelled Cyborg, who stood a couple of yards away. "The hills look great! Come on! It's sledding time baby!!" With those words, Cyborg hopped on his sled and disappeared down the hill.  
  
"Come on Starfire, let's go!" Beastboy smiled out of excitement as he grabbed Starfire's hand, pulling her up from the ground. He already had his fun with Raven and pulling her to go sledding would be asking for trouble. Trouble he was slightly already in.  
  
"But Beastboy. I must finish the snowmen of Cyborg, Robin, and you," Starfire replied as she did her best to resist.  
  
"You can finish it later. Come on. You're going to love sledding!" Beastboy grinned as he continued to pull the girl towards the hills.  
  
"Alright," agreed Starfire, losing herself in Beastboy's excitement.  
  
With that the two raced off to join Cyborg down the hill, way too excited in Raven's opinion. Watching the two disappear the same way Cyborg had, she realized she was left alone with Robin.  
  
"What do you say Raven? Care to go sledding?" Robin asked as he flashed her one of his smiles. She stared at him a bit confused, a minute ago he seemed completely out of it and now he was what she would call his regular self.  
  
"You're joking right?" Raven heard herself say. It was a bad habit of hers, constantly putting these fronts on having fun.  
  
"No, actually I'm dead serious," smirked Robin as he stepped towards her. "What Beastboy drained all of the fun out of you?"  
  
His comment caught her completely off guard, yet she still managed to respond. "Fun? Is that what it looked like?" Her tone hinting to him that she didn't consider it enjoyable.  
  
"You were laughing. You--I never heard you laugh, well not like that," Robin replied his voice growing softer and his gaze now on the ground.  
  
Raven gazed at her leader confused even more. 'Why does he seem hurt about what he just said?' Raven silently asked herself. "Just because I was laughing doesn't mean I was having fun," Raven spoke up, hating the awkward silence.  
  
"But-" Robin said as he looked up at her.  
  
'Why is he acting like this?' thought Raven. "So I'm ticklish on my neck and sides," shrugged Raven as she pulled her gaze away from Robin. A part of her was lying, she did some what enjoy herself with Beastboy but for some reason telling Robin didn't seem like a good idea at the time. "Tell the others, especially Beastboy and I'll kill you."  
  
Robin watched as her gaze turned into a cold stare. "I won't," Robin said as he let out a short laugh. "So, how about taking me up on the sledding offer?"  
  
"Why are you so persistent that I go sledding with you?" asked Raven, as she curiously looked at him. Growing restless on just standing, she began to walk in no particular direction.  
  
"Because I want you to have fun," shrugged Robin a bit unsure on the exact reason. He watched as she turned around to look at him and in returned he smiled.  
  
"If you insist," sighed Raven as she turned back around and continued to walk. Robin paused for a brief second a bit surprised that she had said 'yes' so quickly.  
  
"I promise you'll have fun," smiled Robin as he caught up with her.  
  
"And exactly how are you going to promise me that?" questioned Raven as she gazed at him, lifting an eyebrow. Robin fell silent, not quite sure how to answer her question. Before he could answer Raven interrupted him. "What a pity. One sled. Guess you have to go alone."  
  
Robin blinked out of his thoughts and looked to the ground to see they were already at the edge of the hill. At his feet was a sled, the sight made him smile. "What are you talking about? You're coming with me." With those words Robin grabbed Raven from behind and pulled her down on the sled.  
  
"Mmph," Raven voiced as she landed on the sled. Opening her eyes, Raven found herself at the front of the sled. Her legs were still off to the side and before she could even look for Robin she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pulled her back. Raven felt her cheeks grow warm, realizing she was sitting between Robin's legs.  
  
"Okay, now legs on the sled," Robin spoke up, as he leaned forward. Raven only did as she was told, still trying to regain her composer. She lifted her legs. With her arms she wrapped her arms around them. "No, hands on the reins," Robin replied as he leaned against Raven grabbing the reins in front of her and placing them in her hands. "Okay, you ready?" Raven simply nodded her head. "Quiet aren't we?"  
  
"Shut up," Raven quickly muttered causing Robin to laugh.  
  
"Don't worry, I promised you a fun time right?" replied Robin as he smiled, a bit disappointed that her hood covered her face.  
  
"Yes, but you have yet to do so," Raven answered, gaining her composer and feeling a little more comfortable. "You weren't even able to answer my question earlier."  
  
"That's because you interrupted me," Robin pointed out, kind of liking Raven being this close to him.  
  
"By all means continue," Raven dryly responded as she gave him a quick glance.  
  
"By making sure you have the time of your life AND by making you laugh of course," smiled Robin as he leaned forward, placing his hands over Raven's so that he could hold on to the reins as well. Before he pushed them off, he nuzzled his face against the side of her neck.  
  
Raven felt herself blush as she felt Robin nuzzle her. She felt a chill run through her body, even though she could very well feel the heat from Robin's body. 'What is he doing?' thought Raven. "Robin stop it!" hissed Raven trying her best not to laugh at the feeling.  
  
"Whatever you say--night-angel," smirked quietly Robin as he pushed them off and down they went.  
  
Raven's eyes shot open as they slid off the edge. She tightly shut her mouth to stop the slight scream of surprise that was about to come. The speed caused her to lean back against Robin. "That was not funny, Robin!" she yelled as the wind blew pass them.  
  
"My intentions were not to be funny. It was merely to surprise you!" laughed Robin as they flew down the hill. "Come on. Let's have some REAL fun!" With those words Robin rested his head on Raven's shoulder. Getting a good grip of the reins, Robin used it to move the sled left to right.  
  
Raven closed her eyes as the rode against the wind. She loved the feeling of going fast and Robin knew it. He knew she loved the excitement of speed, the swerving left to right, the small mounds of snow that caused the sled to fly off the ground for a few seconds; it was the rush that she enjoyed.  
  
Her hood eventually flew off, exposing the smile on her face. Robin smiled, catching the enjoyment on her face from the corner of his eyes. Seeing a mound of snow, Robin quickly turned left just catching the mound sending them airborne for a five seconds. They landed hard on the ground almost making them fall off causing Raven to laugh. Her voice caught Robin's attention as he looked at her. She was laughing. For the rest of the ride Raven smiled out of pure joy.  
  
Aiming for the frozen pond, Robin sent the sled spinning on the ice making Robin laugh as he watch Raven shut her eyes. Hitting the edge the sled caught on the snow causing Robin and Raven to fly into the snow. Robin let out a big sigh as he lay on his back, staring at the sky. He could hear Raven's laughs dying down. Rolling over, Robin stood up. Making his way toward Raven, Robin stopped besides her and looked down at her with a smile. "So, did I keep my promise?"  
  
"I must admit Robin. I did have fun," smiled Raven as she looked up at him.  
  
"Up for another ride?" smirked Robin, still gazing at her. She was flushed from all the laughing and looked a bit out of breath.  
  
"That's okay," declined Raven, deciding to have a little down time and some mediation like she originally planned. She watched as he slightly frowned. "Why don't you ask Starfire? I'm sure she would love to go sledding with you?"  
  
"Yah, maybe," sighed Robin as he turned away to grab the sled.  
  
Raven sat up in curiosity. "Robin?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked not bothering to turn around as he pulled the sled out of the snow.  
  
"Why is sledding with me so different from sledding with Starfire?" Raven questioned as she stared at the back of his head.  
  
Robin pulled out the sled and turned around to look at Raven. "Because we enjoy different things. She likes just going straight down the hill, that's excitement enough for her. I like going fast, the constant swerving, the jumps; I like the rush it gives. Just like you," Robin pointed out as he looked at her. "Besides it's you." With those words Robin walked off as Raven simply sat there as she watched him before she fell back into the snow.  
  
+ + +  
  
Robin smiled as he found himself once again spinning on the ice. It wasn't as nearly as fun as the first time with Raven, more so because it was exciting for him to see her smile and enjoy the rush. His thoughts were interrupted as he crashed into the snow once again, this time he didn't fly off the sled. Standing up Robin gazed down to the spot where Raven was laying before he left. There by his surprise was snow angel and written in the snow was a message "Robin, thanks for the fun. Here's the snow angel you suggested me to make. I suppose it was slightly enjoyable. Your Night- Angel, Raven." Robin blushed at the closing, he didn't think he heard her call her that but the thought slowly left his mind as he smiled at the best gift he would ever possibly receive this Christmas.  
  
+ + +  
  
TBC!!! 


	5. mistletoe

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.  
  
A/N: I apologize for the wait. Hope it's to your liking.  
  
Tawny-Thanks for the suggestion, I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be using it in this one but I will find it a place in one of my future stories, I hope that's okay.  
  
First Snow Fall  
  
Raven walked further away from the tower, draining herself in thoughts. Finding a nice shaded spot, Raven sat down on the snow and began to meditate. Her thoughts occasionally fell upon Robin.  
  
'This is ridiculous,' thought Raven as she tried to sort her thoughts out. She knew once something interrupted her mediation she had to sort it out before she could actually continue in peace. 'I cannot possibly be thinking of Robin this much. Surely I am not self-consciously implying that I have a crush on the guy.' Upon those last thoughts her concentration had broke and she landed on the cold ground.  
  
Her eyes shot open as her heart raced. Not even wanting to admit the high chances of it being true, Raven rose from the ground and decided to head back to the tower. She knew the others had gone back inside an hour ago. In no rush to return Raven decided to walk back instead of flying.  
  
It didn't take her long before she stepped back inside. The heat was highly appreciated as a small smile appeared on Raven's face. She hadn't realized how cold she was until she was back in the tower. Deciding to change out of her clothes Raven stepped into the elevator. Reaching her destination Raven stepped out hearing her friends laughing from the living room. Deciding to check up on them first, Raven made her way to the living room.  
  
"Hey," Raven greeted, as she stepped in the living room. Robin was standing at the entrance as well and greeted her with a smile.  
  
"Oh Raven! There you are! We were about to call you for the dressing of the tree," smiled Starfire from the couch.  
  
Raven stared at her a bit confused. "She means we're going to decorate the tree," smirked Beastboy as he opened a box full of decorations.  
  
"But first," Cyborg interrupted as looked at both Robin and Raven.  
  
"What?" Raven asked as she stared at him.  
  
"Oh that's rich," laughed Beastboy as he looked at his two friends.  
  
"What is expensive?" questioned Starfire as she looked at Beastboy a bit confused.  
  
Before Raven could ask again, Robin interrupted her, "Um Raven."  
  
Raven pulled her gaze away from her three friends to look at Robin. He pointed above them and as she followed his gaze upward. It hit her.  
  
"Isn't that the kissing plant you Earthlings call--mistletoe?" asked Starfire who too followed Robin's pointing.  
  
"That's right, Star. When a guy and a girl stand under one, they're suppose to kiss," explained Cyborg with a smug look on his face.  
  
"So lets see some action!" Beastboy commented as he clapped his hands together.  
  
Raven froze as she stared at Robin. She hadn't kissed anyone before and now she was suppose to kiss Robin, of all people the one guy she might just have feelings for and in front of her friends. The thought was a bit overwhelming as she watched Robin flash her one his smiles. 'Not helping!' she heard her mind yell.  
  
"Watcha say, Raven? 'Tis the season," Robin smiled, seeing the nervousness in her eyes. He rarely saw her nervous and he was beginning to like it when he was able to make her feel like that.  
  
Just as their lips were about to touch Raven pulled away. "In your dreams Boy Wonder," Raven teasingly smiled, regaining courage. "I'm going to change." She walked off ignoring Cyborg and Beastboy complaints and let out a sigh of relief as she shut her bedroom door behind her.  
  
She ignored the part of her that ached. Not wanting to admit that she wanted her first kiss to be with Robin, even if it was over a stupid Christmas tradition. Watching her cloak to fall to the ground Raven let out another sigh. Than again it wouldn't be worth the pain when it came down to real feelings, because she knew in the end it would have just been a meaningless kiss to him. The thought sent a wave of sadness through her and she froze. 'When did I all of a sudden care about how Robin feels about me?'  
  
+ + +  
  
Robin watched Raven disappear into her bedroom. For a brief second he was hurt. It was than that he realized he was really looking forward to kissing Raven. Yet, a smile played on his face as he thought of how nervous she looked and the smile she gave him before walking away. He was definitely determined to get back on her.  
  
+ + +  
  
Raven lay curled up in the armchair, watching her friends decorate the Christmas tree. By the look of things they seemed to make the job look a lot harder than necessary. She pushed thoughts of Robin behind her before she had stepped out of the room. Mediation and hiding emotions can do that, if she wanted it too.  
  
"You could help us, you know" Beastboy replied as he stared at Raven gaining her attention.  
  
Using her powers Raven levitated a bunch of tinsel and had it fall evenly on the tree. Unraveling the lights that tangled Starfire, she mentally wrapped it around the tree.  
  
"Nice," commented Cyborg as she finished.  
  
"Very nice," smirked Robin as he stared at the tree. "Now all we have to do is put the angel on the top."  
  
"Raven, since you had not decorated as much as the rest of us, why don't you put it on?" suggested Starfire as she smiled sweetly at her friend.  
  
"Uh-okay," answered Raven, since Starfire had already placed the angel in her hands.  
  
"And while you do that. We shall get some hot chocolate to drink by the place of fire," beamed Starfire as she headed off to the kitchen.  
  
"Mm, hot chocolate," repeated Beastboy as if he was in trance, following Starfire.  
  
"Uh, I'll go make sure Starfire doesn't make the hot chocolate," smiled Cyborg as he left, but not before he nudged Robin causing the shorter boy to glare at him.  
  
Relieved that Raven hadn't seen the looks exchanged between him and Cyborg, Robin watched as Raven began to levitate the angel. "You're going to place the last ornament with your powers?" questioned Robin as Raven turned to look at him.  
  
"What do you expect me to fly instead?" asked Raven as she allowed the angel to fall in her hands. The tree was practically twice her height. She stared at him once again with the same platonic feelings she had for him before.  
  
"Actually I was thinking something like this," smirked Robin and before Raven could figure out what he had in mind she was already sitting on his shoulders.  
  
"Robin if you drop me," warned Raven, she knew he wouldn't but she hated how he caught her off guard. But that was Robin always full of surprises to try and make her smile, but in this case nearly scare her. Her attention distracted from her thoughts as she felt Robin place his hands on her legs.  
  
"We go out in battle practically every day trusting one another with our lives and you're worried I'm going to drop you?" teased Robin as he walked toward the Christmas tree a bit surprised that she was so light.  
  
"Just hurry up," Raven responded as he continued to walk, but just to toy with her he walked even slower. He received a small hit on the head for his actions.  
  
"Ow," complained Robin, as he rubbed the spot where she hit him. "I could have easily dropped you."  
  
"You wouldn't drop me or let me fall even if I wanted to," Raven pointed out, knowing she was right as she self-consciously ruffled his hair. Robin simply smiled at her words and actions. Stopping right beside the tree, Robin waited patiently for Raven to put the tree top piece on. "Can't you get any closer?"  
  
"Any closer and I'll be apart of the tree," Robin said as he looked up to see Raven lean toward the tree. "Don't fall."  
  
"That's your problem not mine," muttered Raven as she continued to lean forward.  
  
"What? Dropping is my problem, falling is yo--," started Robin, feeling a bit uneasy at the thought of Raven falling.  
  
"Got it!" smiled Raven as she quickly leaned back loosing her balance. She quickly shut her eyes totally forgetting she could easily fly, waiting for the hard impact that didn't come. Instead she found herself in Robin's arms, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Don't tell me you almost thought I was going to let you fall," grinned Robin as watched Raven opened her eyes, her arms still around him. His words were so sincere and serious she didn't know what to say.  
  
But before Raven could even think of a single word to say they heard Starfire scream out of disgust. "Looks like Starfire tried her own hot chocolate," smiled Raven, as two let out a short laugh.  
  
+ + +  
  
TBC!! 


	6. raven's present

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

A/N: I know this took me forever to update and for that I apologize, but a lot of things came up and than I fell into a deep writer's block. However, I have all intentions in finishing this especially since so many of you wishes me to. I was never really satisfied with any of the endings, but this had been the best one. I write by keeping my readers' interest at heart—so if any of you feel like I could do better than I'll try and do so. Enjoy!

First Snow Fall

Raven watched as Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire gathered their belongings to exit the room. They did it with such conviction that she could only tell it had been planned between the three. The group of friends engaged in gift openings and with just forty minutes to go Christmas was nearly over.

Robin glanced at Raven a small smile on his face, finding amusement with his friends. She rolled her eyes and made a face, causing the fearless leader to cough out a short laugh.

December 18 marked the first snow fall. The same day that Raven took into consideration the fact that she just might have a crush on Robin, Boy Wonder himself. The days that followed after that were hectic all because the villains seemed to craze battle and criminal doings. To top it off Robin was called back to Gotham leaving Raven in command. Needless to say, whatever went on December 18 was never talked about between the two.

Christmas day didn't go as planned either, Robin didn't return to Jump City until nearly nine that evening, pushing back Christmas dinner. It also explained why opening gifts ended so late.

After the practiced lines of "I'm so sleepy" and "this was such a long day I can't wait to go to bed" faded into the hallway, Raven finally made eye contact with Robin for the hundredth time that night.

The living room was dim, the only lights illuminated were from the Christmas tree lights and the several candles lit in the room. A sparkling reflection caught her gaze, under the Christmas tree sat an unopened silver package.

It dawned on her and she shut her eyes. 'I forgot to buy Robin's Christmas present,' cursed Raven as guilt washed through her. She blamed being in command, all the criminals who kept their days full, and Robin for having all that he ever needs and never really wanting what he doesn't need. However, it didn't take away the fact that she had nothing to give him.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Starfire whispered pausing before Raven as she quickly looked through a big shopping bag. But not before glancing back at Robin who was on the other side of the living room grabbing Raven's gift from under the tree. Pulling out a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper with a ribbon, Starfire handed the present to Raven. Raven stared at her friend with confusion knowing fully well Starfire already bought her a lovely set of scented candles. Doing her best to not be obvious, Starfire pulled her head back towards Robin indicating the gift was for him.

"Thanks Star, I owe you," Raven whispered getting the hint. The two had gone shopping for gifts five days before. They had discussed the difficulties in shopping for Robin and in the process of finding a gift from Raven H.I.V.E had attacked.

"Good night my friends! As much as I wish to spend the last minutes of Christmas with you I am too tired to do so," with that Starfire let out a exaggerated yawn as she headed for the door. "I will see you both in the morning. Good night." Another yawn escaping her lips.

"Good night, Star" smirked Robin with just as much amusement as before. The two watched as Starfire disappeared into the hallway and the door swish shut. "Well, they're very--animated."

"You think?" Raven dryly commented as Robin continued to smile.

A few seconds of silence graced them before one of them decided to speak again. "Thanks again, Raven, for being in command," Robin replied as Raven glanced at him.

"Do you know how much like hell this pass week was?" replied Raven who was dead serious as Robin broke into another smile. "You owe me."

"I am forever in dept to you," Robin half heartedly joked.

"I don't even think forever is long enough," muttered Raven as she looked at Robin who had a smirk on his face, causing her to weakly smile.

"How about a Christmas present as well?" replied Robin as he handed her the silver present.

Raven stared at the gift slowly and hesitantly taking it. "Look, um Robin, maybe we should talk first." For some reason she felt a bit uneasy about his gift to her.

"Why don't you open the present and we can talk after?" suggested Robin as Raven looked at him in disagreement.

Realizing she wasn't about to win, Raven handed Robin his. Taking a seat on the couch, Raven slowly unwrapped the gift. Allowing the wrapping paper to fall to the ground, Raven found herself holding onto a box meant for jewelry as Robin took a seat next to her. Her heart was starting to beat fast and she held her breath before she lifted the lid. There place neatly in the middle was a silver necklace with an outlined pendant of a bird. Pulling the necklace out of the box Raven studied the pendant and noticed engraved on the inside was two words, 'night angel'.

"Robin--," Raven finally said, pulling her gaze away from the necklace to look at him. "I can't."

"What? You don't like it?" frowned Robin as he looked at her.

"No, I love it," she weakly smiled. "But--"Robin remained silent, waiting for her to continue. "I like you, Robin. And I'm starting to think I like you a lot. But this whole thing, this feeling, us--its new and I honestly don't know where my emotions as well as my powers are going to take me on this one. I don't--I don't deserve this." Shaking her head, Raven slowly placed the necklace back into the box.

"Raven," Robin said, as he lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. "From the day that we met I always knew there was something about you, but it wasn't up until a week ago did I realize just how much I like you. I'm not asking you to marry me; I'm not even asking you to be my girlfriend. Although that does seem tempting, I know how new this is to you, heck this is new to me too. As far as you deserving the necklace goes. After the week I left you to deal with I say you deserve it more than anything."

"You're still in dept to me forever," Raven weakly smiled as Robin laughed, but not before showing him a look telling him she was touched.

"In that case--"Robin replied as he reached out his hand to grab the necklace.

"Hey, this is mine," Raven said as she dropped the jewelry box on her lap, quickly putting the necklace around her neck. Silence fell once again. "So?" Her hand touching the pendant.

"So," repeated Robin as he mentally noted how nice she looked wearing the necklace.

"Does this mean we're seeing each other?" questioned Raven, a bit curious at where they stood.

"If that's what you want to call it," shrugged Robin, as Raven who in turned shrugged as well. "We're just two good friends who like each other, perhaps a lot, who are going to see where to go from here by taking it day by day."

"Seeing each other, your definition is too long," teased Raven as Robin rolled his eyes before smiling at her words. She wouldn't admit it to him, at least not yet, but she liked how that sounded--that they were seeing each other. Glancing down, Raven notice the gift Starfire got him in his hands still. "Hey, open your gift." Curious at what Star got him.

"Alright," replied Robin as he, unlike her, quickly unwrapped his gift. Left with a white box, Raven waited impatiently, as Robin took off the lid.

TBC!!!

That's right, a cliffhanger!! But I promise you I will update this real soon. Review and tell me what you think of the second to the last chapter. And **guess what Starfire got for Robin as a gift from Raven, the winner or winners in return can suggest a storyline for a new Robin/Raven fanfiction and I'll do my best to write it**! Think about it—I wouldn't make it a shot out of a dark, just reflect on the last couple of chapters-that is my hint to you.

Okay, I know I already posted chapter seven but I'll allow the guessing and contest to continue. I trust all my readers to not cheat by looking ahead. P best of luck


	7. what a surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

A/N: Thank you all for reading, I hope this chapter is to your satisfication. For those who are reading my newest Teen Titans fic **"Not A Part of The Plan"** I will be updating real soon.

This will be the last chapter, if I dont think of another one or I'm not inspired to make a sequel. Once again I thank you. I hope you all like it.

Congratulations goes out to **Azarath111 **and** raven krystal **who guessed the present right. Leave me a review on what you may want the my next Robin/Raven Fiction to be about.

First Snow Fall

"Hey, open your gift" Raven said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Alright," replied Robin as he, unlike her, quickly unwrapped his gift. Left with a white box, Raven waited impatiently, as Robin took off the lid revealing one of the biggest surprises of their lives. Robin's mouth nearly dropped and Raven felt like she could die right there. After a few seconds of getting over what he clearly didn't think would be an option as a gift from her, Robin glanced at Raven and back to the present to only look at her again. With a smile on his face he responded, "A mistletoe?"

"I--uh," Raven stuttered, lost for words to say. She felt her mind nearly spin as color rose to her cheeks. 'What was Starfire thinking?!'

Robin let out a short chuckle as he lifted it from the box, he gazed at the small plant and arching one his eyebrows Robin returned his attention to Raven. He watched as she shifted in her sit a bit uncomfortable under his gaze. A tint of color on her cheeks and he could tell she was still trying to find something to explain this unexpected turn of events. After a few seconds of satisfaction of watching her struggle, Robin cleared his thought and placed the gift back into the box.

"Who would of thought Starfire of all people who have thought of something like this," mused Robin as Raven shot her eyes to meet his gaze.

"How did--," Raven quietly and nervously replied.

Robin laughed, interrupting her, "Well, lets see. Starfire wrapped all our gifts from her according to our favorite colors while you wrapped everyone's gift with black and red wrapping paper. You forget I'm the second greatest detective, I notice those kinds of things." He gave her a wink as another warm sensation rose to her cheeks.

"I had the hardest time finding you a gift," Raven admitted as she fiddled with the jewelry box in her hands, avoiding his eyes. "Starfire had promised to help, but than the H.I.V.E attacked and the next couple of days were hectic. And what in the world do you get a guy who has everything and wants nothing?"

"Raven its ok," laughed Robin as Raven gave him a frown.

"But I didn't get you anything. Aren't you mad? Or disappointed?" questioned Raven as Robin shook his head.

"Christmas is more about giving than receiving. Besides you already gave me the best Christmas gift ever" replied Robin with a smile.

"If you say, 'us seeing each other' I'm going to call you the corniest guy ever," Raven responded with much seriousness.

"Fine with me, you're the one that likes me, but that wasn't it" smirked Robin, gaining an irritated gaze from Raven.

"You're rather confident. You do know it is still early on in this relationship to turn back," she jokingly threatened.

"Yah, but you like me just enough not to," teased Robin as Raven rolled her eyes, turning her head to hide the smile on her face.

"So what was it?" questioned Raven, deciding to change the subject while returning her gaze to him.

"The snow angel you left me," Robin replied with a small smile.

"Why?" Raven asked with much curiosity.

"It isn't everyday I or anyone else at that matter can talk you into doing something like making a snow angel," explained Robin as he weakly smiled. "It was a nice feeling knowing I must have done something if it got you to open up in that way." Raven was a bit speechless. What does a girl say after something like that? Noticing the thoughtfulness and confusion on how to respond on her face, Robin decided to break the ice. "But that doesn't mean you can go without buying me gifts for Christmas and birthdays. I won't keep accepting snow angels every year."

Raven broke out in a smile, "You're beginning to know me a little too well. How about just for the next three years?"

"Fat chance," played Robin as the two smiled. His gaze fell upon the mistletoe. He touched the leaves with his gloved hand and a wicked idea formed in his head. "What do you say Raven? Tis' the season." He lifted the mistletoe above their heads and gave her the biggest smile ever, his eyes sparking with much amusement.

"Tis the season," Raven replied in agreement with a small smile, catching him totally off guard. He was after all completely joking and she knew very well he was. But, 'what the heck' she figured, 'Tis' the season'. He after all deserved it.

After a second of realizing she was serious, Robin leaned in closing the distance between the two. He watched as Raven closed her eyes and he in return did the same just as their lips met. He softly kissed her and she kissed back. It was nothing passionate nor deep, it was more like their relationship--something small but meaningful. The kiss didn't last long either, but for Robin it was the best kiss ever and Raven couldn't ask for a better first kiss.

Raven took notice of the mischief taking place in Robin's eyes as they pulled away. Throwing the mistletoe over his shoulder, Robin tackled Raven causing her to fall back on the couch with him on top. Raven let out a small scream of surprised, her eyes meeting Robin's masked ones. How he got her to lay completely on the couch from under him was beyond her understanding. Her cheeks began to grow warm and she was way too caught up in the moment to react as Robin leaned in.

"What do you say we find out how far we can get until something in here explodes?" Robin joked, whispering the words into her ear.

Raven's eyes widened, "ROBIN!" She smacked his arm as a deep flush appeared on her face.

Robin let out laugh as he rolled her over, so that she was laying on top of him. Hugging her, Robin kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas Raven."

"Merry Christmas, Robin," Raven quietly smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

They stayed like that for a while, Raven listening to Robin's heartbeat while he rubbed her back quietly humming a Christmas song. As much as she wanted to sleep in his arms, considering how new everything was to them, a few minutes before allowing sleep to consumer her she told Robin it was time to call it a night. She was a bit scared on his reaction to her words, but he only smiled and agreed. They both knew if they were meant to be forever they would have all the time in the world to be together--no rush needed--and by the look of things forever seemed to be starting.

THE END!

x x x

A big thanks to all the readers, especially those who read on my first post date and waited patiently for me to finish--it means a lot.

I am however somewhat satisfied by this chapter. Do you think I should revise or attempt for a second shot?


End file.
